Her Raison d’Être
by KaytiSarai
Summary: Their marriage life was perfect but a tragic illness strikes the eldest son. As a mother, her family is her raison d’être, but as a wife she has a different one. Thankfully, an understanding husband answers all of her questions. A Hermione and Draco story


**Title:** Her Raison d'Être  
**One-shot  
****Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, but if she would be kind enough to gift me the usage of some of her character I'd be most obliged.  
**Author's Note:** Um, nothing to say really beyond, hopefully you enjoy this. I decided that I wanted Hermione to be saying a certain line and then built a story around that phrase, so please tell me what you think. Cheers.

* * *

_Her Raison d'Être_

* * *

The singular beam of moonlight highlighted a lump under the duvet. She crept closer and closer until she was right at the edge of the bed and looked down to the features of the sleeper. She raised a hand brushed the locks of hair away from the face and frowned. She pressed the back of her hand against the person's forehead and her frown deepened. The sleeper groaned slightly and gave a hacking cough.

She walked back across the room as quietly as she could, opening and closing the magically oiled door and walked into the corridor that was light by hundreds of floating candles. She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared before her, bowing low to the ground.

"Guillers, fetch the young master some cough potion."

"Yes, mistress," the elf vanished in a silent puff of smoke.

She stood there in silence for a moment, waiting for the elf to return with said potion. A door at the other end of the corridor opened. A tall man entered the corridor and walked towards her.

"Well?" he asked.

She sighed, "Still running a fever and that hacking cough just won't go away."

The man frowned and pulled her into a hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other he placed in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. They stood in silence for a few moments before Guillers reappeared.

"Master and Mistress," the elf said, bowing carefully so as not to spill the potion, "Guillers has young master's potion."

"Thank you, Guillers," she said in reply, taking the potion from the tiny elf. She looked up to the man, "Do you want to give it, or shall I?"

"I'll do it," he said.

She nodded. They entered the room together and walked over to the bed. She shook the sleeper gently until he awoke.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked blearily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He coughed and looked up, "Is something wrong?"

"No, dearest," she replied.

The man smiled and knelt down beside the bed, "Here, you have to take this to get better."

The boy made a face, "I don't want anymore!"

"You have to take it," he said in reply.

The boy coughed in response.

"See why?" said the woman.

The boy nodded glumly and reached for the steaming vial of potion. He downed it in one swallow and made a horrendous face, "It gets worse every time!" he complained.

"That's rubbish," said the man, "It's making you healthier. Now, snuggle down into bed and get some sleep." He pulled the covers up to the boy's chin and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I love you. Good night."

"Good night, Daddy," the boy said through a yawn.

Then she leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead as well, "Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mummy. Good night," and with that he rolled over onto his side and fell fast asleep.

The two smiled and made their way out of the room and back into the brightly lit corridor. After the door was closed, she turned to him and frowned, "I hope the potion is helping him."

"It's what the mediwizard told us to give him, it'd better be helping him," he said with a frown, "I think his cough is less severe now than it was three days ago."

She sighed and nodded in response, "I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't get better. The mediwizard did say that this is a severe case of magipneumonia, he could die!"

The man looked at her, "Hermione, he's not going to die. He's getting better as we speak. The potions are helping him and we have the best magical medical help that money can buy."

She looked up at him forlornly, "I know, Draco, but sometimes money isn't enough."

"You're right, of course," he ran a hand through his hair, "But it certainly helps."

Hermione gave a dry laugh, which turned into a silent sob, "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't get better, Draco!"

He pulled her into a hug and held her close, "He's going to be fine, he's going to get better and be a healthy, normal, eleven year-old boy who's going to play Quidditch with his father, go shopping with his mother and tease his younger sister and brother."

Hermione nodded into his chest and looked up at him, "But he's a part of this family and if I lose him—" she trailed off.

"We won't lose him," said Draco fiercely.

She nodded again in response, but frowned, "Remember how much I loved to study at Hogwarts?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "Who didn't know?"

"Well, when I was younger learning was my _raison d'être_ and now that I'm married—with three children—with a family it's changed," she looked up at him and cupped his cheek, "Draco, my family is now my _raison d'être_ and if we lost Orion I really don't know what will happen to me."

Draco looked down at her, "Hermione, I love you. I love Orion, I love Columba and I love Pavo. I do not intend to lose any one of the four most important things in my life. I am a changed man because of you and because of our children and I am not willing to let anything change that. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded silently, tears coursing down her cheeks, "I can't imagine having to explain to Columba and Pavo that Orion is so ill."

"They both know he is very ill, but he is getting better. The mediwizard assured us of that and he is visiting Orion tomorrow."

Hermione nodded again and pulled herself out of the hug, "I'm going to bed."

Draco nodded, "I'm going to the study, there are some things I need to do before sleeping." He smiled gently down at her and pulled her back to him and gave her a very thorough kiss, "But if you needed something to keep your mind off things I could put it off until tomorrow."

Hermione gasped, "Draco!"

"You know, for a married woman you certainly act very innocent," Draco observed with a smirk, "But I know it's only an act." He leaned forward and kissed her again, his hand traveling to cup her bum.

Hermione squealed slightly at feeling his hand touch her and she giggled, "Draco! There are children around."

Draco made a deep sound in his throat and looked at her through darkening eyes, "Then let's go where there aren't any."

Hermione blushed but smiled devilishly, "I think you've given me a new _raison d'être_."

* * *

Well? I'd appreciate any feedback you're willing to give me. Thanks.

KaytiSarai


End file.
